


Jensen's 41st

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: A birthday fic for Magser over on LJ. It is Jensen's 41st birthday, why is it he can't have candles on his cake? Part of the Liam!Verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Kane phoned this morning,” Jared announced over ham and mustard on rye, his mouth full, so that actually what came out of his mouth was more like “Kane blah blah blah.” Jensen looked up from his script, his face in a frown, his eyes unfocused as he tried to concentrate on the nuances of this new Kripke character, still with the whole worrying that _people are gonna see Dean every time I do this_.

 

“Chris?” Chris normally phoned Jensen on his cell, so to phone Jared without then asking to speak to Jensen, meant one of two things, the first being he was planning a visit that was a surprise for Jensen’s up and coming birthday. The second being, well, there wasn’t really a second.

 

“He’s coming across for your birthday,” Jared said a little more clearly, as he had just swallowed the largest bite of sandwich Jensen has ever seen a human ingest in one go. “Says he has a gig planned, so it’ll be Steve as well.” Jensen listened to what Jared was saying, groaning inwardly. Chris and Steve together meant more of Jensen up on stage with them, singing to an audience of people who remembered him as Dean for god’s sake. Which then equalled more posts on You Tube, and more _Dean was so awesome, remember Dean, when Supernatural was awesome, but look at Jensen now, I mean, he tries hard but he doesn’t really make a very good cowboy, and as for Jared not being there with him, blah, blah, bleeding blah._ “Jensen?” Jared’s voice was a little worried, and Jensen just gave him the usual _sorry I drifted_ expression.

 

“Miles away,” he offered carefully, looking back down at the script, desperate to at least get his head around some of it before first read through tomorrow.

 

“I know it’s for your birthday Jen, but do you think…” Jared’s voice tailed off, and when Jensen looked up expectantly all he saw was Jared’s _worried_ face.

 

”What?”

 

“It’s just that, Chris said something about coming here after, getting you drunk, y’know, getting you out of this whole _I’m a shit actor_ thing…”

 

”And?” Jensen didn’t even rise to the joke, his headspace definitely in _shit actor_ territory today, given it wasn’t much more than eight hours until the pilot for _Sin City_ aired. Jared sighed, maybe his usual dry sense of humour was not the level of emotion he should be shoving Jensen’s way today.

 

“It’s Liam.” Jared finished finally, placing the rest of his sandwich down on the plate and crossing his arms across his chest, “I was talking to him before school… well trying anyway.”

 

“About what?” Jensen closed the script, giving Jared his entire concentration. Where his kids were concerned everything came second, he had learned that lesson a long time ago.

 

“Your birthday, well birthdays in general, but yours specifically, and he started to panic. I tried, I mean I used all the right key words, the right tone, I sat him somewhere quiet, but all he did was scream at me and run away.”

 

“Why?” Jensen asked softly, although to be honest, with Liam it was sometimes very hard to second guess what pushed his buttons to cause a meltdown. It wasn’t that he was actually asking Jared _why?_ , it was more vocalising the direction the conversation could take.

 

“It’s happening a lot Jen, the school called me in last week, usual stuff, but they did add that he seems to be acting up a bit with a few things. Especially the whole bell thing.”

 

“You didn’t say.” Jensen replied gently, not accusingly, knowing sometimes a hundred different things happened in a day when Liam and Jamie were involved.

 

“I forgot really, well, not so much forgot, as filed away in the _I don’t know what the fuck pile_.” Jared smiled. Jensen and him had decided some way in to becoming parents to an autistic child that there should be a _what the fuck_ pile that things could get pushed too until things became clearer. The last thing to have been taken off of the pile was the whole _Liam wont have his hair cut because it hurts_ thing, wherein it had been discovered that Jared or Jensen hovering and watching Liam get his hair cut was actually the root of the problem. When things were taken from the pile, when another puzzle surrounding their youngest son’s behaviour was dealt with they always celebrated with a beer and a hug. It was the little battles that had been won that were the sweetest. Jared continued, “I told him Uncle Chris was coming, that seemed OK, then I told him Uncle Steve was coming, and that was cool too, it was only when I mentioned what we do at birthdays that he lost it.”

 

“So tell me what you said,” Jensen stood up, filling two large mugs with coffee, keeping his black and passing sugar and creamer to Jared as he watched Jared think out loud.

 

“I said there would be cake… he likes cake… candles… yeah that was cool… other food… he asked for chicken nuggets… I said that was cool… shit… I can’t think what it was that I said that was just before…” Jared rested his hands in his head, second guessing everything he had said, maybe his tone of voice had been too excitable, maybe he hadn’t sat low enough so that his six four frame didn’t intimidate their small son, maybe Liam hadn’t been holding his teddy, or his blankie, shit, maybe there had been a _y_ in the day of the week, who knew.

 

“He loves Chris and Steve,” Jensen said softy, seeing the wheels turning in his husband’s head, seeing the look of disappointment cross his face that he couldn’t remember a whole discussion word for word. “It can be loud though, maybe - ”

 

“That’s it,” Jared said interrupting suddenly, “it was the Happy Birthday thing, I said we would be able to sing happy birthday when you blew out the candles, and then I said… shit…shit…”

 

”Jared?”

 

“I joked about the damn candles.” Jared groaned, “I didn’t even think,” Jensen reached out a hand, curling his fingers into Jared’s, reassuring him with his touch. The school had spent a long time desensitising Liam to the noise of the class change bell, the loud, raucous, sudden noise would send Liam screaming from the room in a panic. They were working hard on it, he was actually now sitting in the same room as the bell, and was given a one minute warning to put his hands over his ears. He wasn’t the only autistic child in that class that couldn’t bear the loud noises, and it was Jared who had researched the fact that autistic children could hear noises a lot sharper and a lot clearer than neurotypical, or _normal_ , children. Thing is, Liam wasn’t stupid, he had had fire drills at school, had fire explained to him, and candles equalled fire which equalled the smoke alarm going off.

 

“OK,” Jensen said quietly, so when he gets back, we explain… I mean… what did you joke exactly?”

 

Jared had the grace to look a little embarrassed; “all I said was that Daddy had so many candles on his cake now that it would melt the cake.” He winced as he said it, his damn sarcastic sense of humour got him in trouble at the best of times, and that was when he was talking to people who _understood_ his sense of humour.

 

“Idiot,” Jensen smirked, “I’m 41 not 81.”

 

“Forty one candles Jen… shit.” Jared blinked at the man he called husband, lover, friend. This year they had been friends for sixteen years, lovers for nearly as long, and parents for just short of four now. It didn’t seem possible. “I’ll try and talk to him tonight.”

 

Jensen nodded and opened up the script at the page he was working on, an itch of worry under his skin about the pilot, about his acting, about what the fuck he was doing at nearly forty one playing such a physical role again. Idly he closed it again and instead traced the script author names with his finger on the front page, Sera Gamble and Jared Padalecki-Ackles, and pride shot through him that Jared had created the words he was going to be speaking. He didn’t see Jared move, only felt Jared’s hands close around him in a hug, leaning into the warmth, “could you not have talked Sera out of the whole crying thing?” He asked wryly, opening the script at page twelve and jabbing at the offensive words _Joseph cries_ as if to emphasise the fact that yet again Jensen Ackles had to pull off the _single glassy tear of angst_ ™.

 

“Well…” Jared said softly, tightening his hold, “you look so pretty when you cry, and we have ratings to think of.” He laughed softly, leaning further round to pull Jensen’s lower lip between his in a soft gentle touch of a kiss.

 

“Guess there is no sense worrying. It might not even get picked up.” Jensen said softly, his lover’s hazel green eyes inches from his, knowing that even as he said these words that it would mean more to him if _Sin City_ got picked up that it ever did when Supernatural got the green light.

 

“Jensen Ackles, Forty One - ”

 

“Forty, not forty-one till next week.” Jensen grumped.

 

“As I was saying… Jensen Ackles, Forty One… _next week_ , cowboy, guns, bad guys, angst, crying, soft porn TV-safe sex, tell me how that can lose?” Jared was smiling softly and inclined his head to steal another kiss, calculating how long they had until the boys came home and wondering if he could push this kiss for something a little heavier.

 

“We’ll see,” Jensen said morosely, the only good thing on the horizon of his worrying, was the fact that lust was darkening Jared’s eyes, and what Jensen needed right now, was a way to freaking stop with the worrying.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jared sat down carefully, aware that Liam was still kind of hyped from school, and crossed his legs to sit opposite his son. 

 

“Daddy isn’t going to have candles on his cake.” He started softly, firmly, keeping the words simple, not waving his hands like he usually did whenever he talked, no sarcasm, keeping his face impassive, just calm.

 

Liam looked at him, his eyes skittering away and focusing on the Thomas the Tank train that he carried with him everywhere at the moment. He didn’t say anything, but then Jared didn’t really expect him to, not when he was focusing so hard on Thomas.

 

“No candles. No smoke alarm.” Jared added, Liam looking back at him with wide eyes, one of his hands covering his left ear, lifting Thomas to cover his right, just at the mere mention of his nemesis, the _Smokey_. Jared just nodded, picking up Harold the helicopter and idly moving the blades with his fingers, lifting it and making what Jared thought was a brilliant impersonation of a helicopter as he zoomed the small plastic shape down towards Liam’s knee. Liam just stared into his Daddy’s eyes, looking at him with a kind of shocked amusement, before lowering his hand from his ears, tugging as Thomas got caught briefly in his hair. Daddy was making noises that sounded odd and he wanted Harold back, so he held out his free hand for it. Daddy gave it back straight away.

 

Stupid noises. Stupid Daddy

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

When Jensen Ackles turned forty-one it was with friends and family and with a TV show whose pilot, despite being opposite CSI Vancouver, had scored high in the ratings and the offer of another twenty one episodes. The surprise party, with his mom and dad, Kenzie and Josh and all his nieces and nephews, Chris, Steve, Jason, their families… it was an awesome evening, the weather mild enough for the party to spill out into the back yard with it’s view of the hills above LA.

 

His cake didn’t have candles and no one questioned it.

 

Smokey stayed silent and Jamie played engines with Liam. Uncle Steve tripped over Deefur dog and it made Jamie laugh until he cried and Daddy Jen kissed Daddy Jay an awful lot. Chris brought a bright red James for Liam’s Thomas the Tank collection, and Liam went to his room, it was quiet and safe there. He watched from the window when they all sung happy birthday to Daddy, it was too noisy out there, too much… just too much….

 

It was Daddy Jen that came to find him, cake in one hand and orange juice in the other, sitting on the rug with him, and Liam was a bit worried he was going to take Harold like Daddy Jay did, so he snatched it up quickly.

 

Jensen smiled, offering cake and rummaging for another engine he could examine as Liam did, talking about the red of James and the blue of Thomas. “I love you Liam,” he said softly and Liam looked up directly at him. This happened a lot, these words, Daddy Jay was always saying them and Daddy Jen was always saying them, and Jamie said them. He had never said them, not that it hadn’t occurred to him, after all, he had said them in his head, even though he didn’t really know what they meant. He just knew that they came with hugs and kisses and cake and nice and warm and smiling. He swallowed and looked down at Thomas, and then back up at Daddy Jen’s eyes.

 

“I love you Daddy Jen.”


End file.
